


Eddie gets glasses

by MargotCelvin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's my favorite Richie to write, I surprisingly kept this in the 90s, Insecure Eddie Kaspbrak, Insecurity, M/M, Soft Richie Tozier, Swearing, because Richie is in it, the fact that that's a tag makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCelvin/pseuds/MargotCelvin
Summary: Eddie finally got glasses after pretending that his vision was fine for a year. His boyfriend is so not okay with this, but like in the best kind of way.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Eddie gets glasses

Eddie hesitated as he reached for the doorknob. Maybe he should put them back in his room and continue how he has for the past year. It wasn’t that bad. He could have Richie tell him what the board said. But seeing was kind of nice. Fucking hell why didn’t he get contacts. Oh right, his mom freaked the fuck out at the thought of him poking out his eyes. And pointing out that Richie had contacts and didn’t do that only made things worse. He looked down at his watch and saw that he was already running late. The car horn he heard outside confirmed that as well. Might as well face the music.

Except for Eddie, facing the music meant coming to terms with the fact that Richie is probably going to think he’s ugly and break up with him. He would understand, for the most part. He would be heartbroken but Richie would probably be fine. He could find someone else, no problem. Richie was cute and funny and charismatic and everyone liked him. Eddie already had to deal with everyone flirting with Richie but this was going to make it worse.

“Fucking, where is he?” Richie asked as he honked his horn again. Eddie was never this late. Something had to be going on. He decided he was going to give Eddie another two minutes before he went up and knocked on the door.

It wasn’t necessary since he saw the front door open and close. Eddie tried to keep his head down to avoid showing Richie his new accessory but curiosity got the best of him. He looked up and saw Richie’s reaction, which would have been nice had it not been pretty unreadable.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, holy fuck. Richie wanted to pretend that that wasn’t what was running through his head when he saw Eddie walking towards his car. He remembered that Eddie said he was going to get glasses but he was not expecting this.

When Eddie said he was getting glasses Richie figured they would be cute and small and pretty nondescript. What he wasn’t expecting was for Eddie to get the cuter version of the giant ass glasses that Richie had worn as a kid. Eddie got into the car and tried not to look at Richie. Although that didn’t last because Eddie was a little excited to see his boyfriend’s face clearly. It had been months.

Richie couldn’t contain himself for a hot moment. Richie already had very little self-control but even that was screaming at him that Eddie was too cute not kiss at this moment. So, he did it. He did have enough control to keep it to just a quick peck on the cheek, which made Eddie smile slightly.

“Hey Rich,” Eddie’s voice was soft. But Richie recognized it, it was the soft tone he took when he got really insecure. Richie kinda hated that tone.

“Hey, darling, what’s wrong?” Eddie could lie. He could say that he was just tired or didn’t feel super good or any other number of excuses that would’ve gotten him out of telling the truth. But he couldn’t. He could lie to some people, but Richie wasn’t one of them.

“I feel like I don’t look good in these.” Richie didn’t need to ask what Eddie was talking about, Eddie’s regular outfit was something he had worn before and knew he looked cute in.

“You look adorable.”

“I do?” Eddie didn’t seem like he believed him, which was only mildly frustrating.

“Yeah. Who said that you didn’t?”

“My mom. She said they looked dorky.” They had been through this before. Richie didn’t understand why Sonia felt like she needed to constantly tear her son down but Richie always made sure to build him back up.

“I think you look super cute and I’m definitely not going to be able to pay attention today in class with you there.”

“You don’t pay attention in class anyway.”

“Well, it’s going to be worse today. Hence, I suggest that we do something else.” Richie broke out his most obnoxious ‘fancy’ voice for the second sentence.

“We have to go to school,” Eddie tried to keep his voice serious even though he wasn’t sure he believed that either.

“Do we though? Wouldn’t you much rather spend your day getting showered with affection from your boyfriend?”

“That does seem better.”

“Alright then, what do you want to do now that you can see?”

“Can we go to a movie?”

“Is that why we haven’t gone to see like any movies recently?” Eddie nodded. He had wanted to see a bunch of the movies that had come out in the past few months but they would’ve had to sit in the front and that is the absolute worst place to watch a movie. At least at the theater. At home sitting close to the TV was totally acceptable. “Then your wish is my command pretty boy.”

“Are you going to keep calling me some form of cute until I accept that these don’t make me look dorky like my mom said they did?” Richie nodded triumphantly as he drove down Eddie’s street. This wasn’t the first time they had been through this routine.

The first time had been when they were kids. Richie had convinced Eddie that he was strong enough to fight an evil sewer clown despite his mom calling him sickly and weak his entire life. Richie had planted that seed but Eddie’s own determination and courage is what got him through that traumatic time.

The second time had been right when they entered high school. Sonia decided that to keep her son from dating anyone she was going to tell him that he was never good enough for any girl. While Eddie might have been gay, it still stung. Because to Eddie if he wasn’t good enough for the girls in town there was no way he was going to be good enough for the guys in town, especially the one he had a crush on. Richie spent two months convincing Eddie that she was just trying to get in his head to keep him at home with her forever. That he was good enough for anyone and whoever Eddie ended up with was going to be the luckiest person in the world to have Eddie love them.

The third time was during the end of their sophomore year. Guess Sonia was tired of her son not bringing anyone home because she told Eddie that the reason no one took any interest in him romantically was because he was ugly. Eddie believed her. There had to have been a reason as to why no one flirted with him. There had to be a reason why no one took any interest in him, even if it was just a fling or something like that. Richie told him the truth. The reason no one seemed to take any interest in Eddie was because Richie would threaten anyone that did. When Eddie asked if that meant Richie liked him, his answer came in the form of Richie kissing him for real for the first time. Eddie figured that if someone like Richie thought he was worth kissing, then maybe he wasn’t that gross looking after all.

The fourth time was less Sonia and more of Eddie’s own insecurities (but Richie blamed those on Sonia). Upon realizing that people still flirted with Richie despite them being in a very obvious relationship, Eddie soon convinced himself that Richie was going to leave him for someone way more attractive than him. More than likely a girl so that Richie wouldn’t be a target anymore. Eddie took a lot longer than normal to tell Richie about that one, mostly because he was afraid that once he told Richie that, his fears would be confirmed and he would be single and alone again. The confession came out by accident when Eddie was already sad and stressed about stuff. Richie remembered this one more than any of the others and not just because it was the most recent but because it had hurt the most.

Richie had come over after school to work on homework with Eddie. It was pretty normal for them. Sometimes he and Richie would end up cooking dinner before Sonia got back, it involved a lot of making out in the kitchen but that was not important. Eddie had gotten stuck on a challenge problem for their pre-calculus class.

“I’m too stupid for this class,” Eddie meant to keep that thought to himself but Richie heard it. He lowered his book to look at Eddie, confusion written all over his face.

“What are you talking about? You’re like the smartest kid I know.”

“Quit lying to me,” Eddie said as he sniffled and tried to hold back tears.

“I’m not. Eddie, you are a total package and you know this. You’re smart and cute and so many other things that I could go on for fucking hours.”

“Oh shut up,” but this wasn’t a shut up because Richie was being cute but a shut up because he thought Richie was full of shit. “I know I’m not smart and I’m unattractive and I have nothing to offer and you’re just waiting for a good reason to break up with me.”

“Wha- Wait. I’m doing what now?” Eddie didn’t mean to spill that part out. He was just tired and frustrated. He might as well tell Richie the whole truth.

“I see how many people flirt with you. I know they’re so much better than me. So just- just get it over with.” Richie just stared at Eddie for a moment. He was trying so hard to figure out what had gotten into Eddie lately. They hadn’t gone through something like this in almost a year.

“Eddie, you know I don’t notice when people flirt with me, right?”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m so in love with you that my brain doesn’t even think about other people like that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you silly boy. I love you, and only you.” Eddie surged forward and kissed Richie, which knocked Richie backward.

“Sorry.”

“It’s cool. This isn’t the first time I fell for you.” Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed Richie again. Eddie didn’t really question whether Richie loved him after that, he only did when his insecurities were already running high.

The fifth time was right now. When Eddie had been told by his mother that he looked dorky in his glasses. Although he knew they were just a little bit dorky. He had picked these frames because they reminded Eddie of the glasses Richie used to wear and he liked the idea of thinking about Richie every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Like the faint reflection he was getting from the window of the car that was taking him out of town.

“Rich?”

“Yes, love?”

“Why are we going out of Derry? There’s a movie theater in town.”

“Yeah, but we know everyone in there.”

“And that matters because?”

“1. I don’t want anyone to tell your mom that I snuck you out of school. That would just ruin the fun. 2. We can have sex in the bathroom after the movie and no one will know it was us.”

“Now, who says I want to have sex with you in the bathroom of some random movie theater?” He did but that was beside the point.

“Cause we both know it’s fun and you enjoy it way too much.”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t,” Richie smirked and looked at Eddie without really turning to look at him. Eddie seemed to realize what he had said and just scoffed. They were both quiet for a few moments. “Do you think I should get contacts?”

“Do you want contacts?”

“Maybe.”

“Why do you want contacts?”

“No reason.”

“Is it because you still think you don’t look adorable in your glasses?” Eddie didn’t answer, he really didn’t have to. “If you want contacts for the warmer months, that’s totally understandable because glasses are kind of the worst during the summer. I know that it’s going to be a pain in the ass convincing you that you look like the prettiest thing I have ever seen but I’m also not going to stop you from getting contacts if you really want them.”

“Thanks, Rich.”

“Answer something for me?”

“Sure.”

“How many times has your mom lied to you?”

“Too many times to count.”

“How many times have I lied to you?”

“You haven’t.”

“So, why do you believe your mother and not me?”

“She’s my mom.”

“I’m your boyfriend and was your best friend before that. I want what’s best for you and half the time your mother is just trying to tear you down and keep at home with her.” Eddie didn’t really have a counter-argument; he had been the one to tell Richie that he was pretty sure his mother was trying to keep him at home with her forever. It didn’t stop him from being upset.

Richie knew he had probably said too much but he was so tired of Sonia getting into Eddie’s head and trying to manipulate him. Eddie was almost an adult. He should be allowed to make his own decisions and many of those decisions pertained to his future and what he wanted to do with it.

Eddie wanted to move out of Derry and into a house just outside of a big city with all of his friends. A place where he and Richie could actually be together without worrying about close-minded adults walking in on them and freaking out. The other Losers didn’t give a shit about Eddie and Richie dating, they were actually relieved when the two of them started this whole relationship thing. Eddie wanted to get a nice job and a dog and maybe if he was lucky, he could get married someday.

Sonia wanted Eddie to stay in Derry. More specifically, she wanted him to stay in her house, forever. She didn’t want him to get married, to anyone. She didn’t allow dogs. And she certainly wouldn’t allow of his relationship with Richie. He knew staying with her was a bad idea. He knew listening to her was a bad idea. But he did it anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Richie’s voice was soft as he apologized.

“It’s okay. You aren’t wrong. It just sucks to think about.”

“Make me a deal?”

“That’s always scary.”

“It’s just when it comes to this whole glasses contacts thing.” Eddie stayed silent, a sign for Richie to continue. “Give it two weeks. If the other and I can’t convince you that they look good, I won’t say anything else about them. Deal?”

“That doesn’t sound too unreasonable.”

“I make reasonable deals occasionally.”

“Most of them are insane.”

“Name one.” Eddie took a breath to name any of Richie’s deals because they were usually insane but he was quickly interrupted with, “Actually, don’t answer that.”

“Hey, Rich.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Richie reached over and grabbed Eddie’s hand, intertwining his fingers with Eddie’s.

“I love you too.” Richie pulled their combined hands over to him and kissed the back of Eddie’s hand. “Forever.”

“How are you so sure about this whole forever thing?”

“Because I’ve loved you since we were thirteen.”

“That’s a good answer I guess.” Eddie went back to watching the world fly past them. He liked to believe that Richie really did mean forever. He certainly meant forever, although he had never said that out loud. They went over the covered bridge on their drive.

Eddie remembered walking over it one day and looking at the carvings on the fence. He had seen the R+E that had been carved on there, he remembered hoping that it was Richie who had put it there, although he had also doubted it. So, he had carved an R in a heart, just to make himself feel better. He never told Richie that he had done it, but Richie had never told Eddie that he had been the one to carve their initials. They would tell each other, one day. They had their entire lives to get around to it.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I start with Eddie getting glasses and end the way I did? Your guess is as good as mine. I also don't know if I'm a fan of the title but it's the best I can come up with. 
> 
> Did I write this because I had no motivation to write my longer WIPs, of course, I did. I have almost no regrets. This was kind of just fun to write and somewhat started as a warmup piece that I ended up really liking. 
> 
> Come fangirl with me/say hello on my Tumblr or Twitter. Both are @MargotCelvin!


End file.
